


Will You Tell My Story?

by Eighthofhearts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts
Summary: A collection of Hamilton and In The Heights drabbles and prompts taken from my Tumblr.





	1. I Thought You Were Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Ahead are prompts I've written and collected from my tumblr, telling the stories of the lives of the characters from Hamilton and In The Heights. All the prompts are different and the tags will be updated accordingly as more prompts are posted. Hope you enjoy!

Three weeks. 

It had been three agonizingly long weeks since Eliza last heard from Alexander. While she knew that it took time for her letters to reach him and for him to respond, it seemed odd that she had no word from him yet. Not just odd, worrying.

Eliza had taken to the bad habit of pacing the house when she had not much else to do. Guests would come by to fill her time, Angelica would even drop by when she had a moment’s freedom, but it never seemed to be enough.

When she was alone, she would talk to Philip. _Philip_ , she said to herself. She had no idea what the gender of unborn child was, and yet she found comfort in calling them the name of her father. She knew this child would be strong like him, he was the only thing keeping her together at this point.

As the days dragged on, Eliza felt more and more detached from the day today things that passed her by. Although she knew if something were wrong,she would feel it in her gut, there still was something that wasn’t quite right. He wasn’t dead, she knew that for sure. But what if he was hurt?

She waited for a letter, any letter. From her Alexander, from the General, from one of his fellow soldiers. Just anything to give her some hope. But nothing came. 

In his last letter, he had said so many beautiful things to her, but between his endless words, Eliza could sense a certain sadness. It was close to defeat, but it wasn’t quite there yet. It broke her heart to know he was coming so close to his end. She hoped that the letter she wrote in response would give him some hope. 

She hoped the letter would reach him in time.

As the third week drew to a close and a month without any word dawned, Eliza felt like she was going to explode. She felt so helpless, like she had the night she met Alexander, but the feeling still felt completely new and foreign. 

The night of the winter’s ball, the feeling in the pit of her stomach, the same feeling she would have when Alexander asked her father for his blessings, was one she hoped she would never feel again. She saw Alexander and knew she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. What if it was only for the rest of his short life?

Sat in the single chair facing the front window, Eliza glowed in the morning light. The sun radiated down on her, giving some physical warmth to her emotional coldness. She sighed heavily, stuck once again in her everyday worrisome thoughts. However, unlike all the days before, something distracted her from her thoughts.

A sound echoed through the halls. The front door had opened, and in walked Alexander. 

Eliza couldn’t believe her eyes. He was thinner, his eyes a little older, his smile a little more slack, but it was unmistakably her Alexander. 

“It’s good to see you again, my Betsy,” Alexander said in a dreamy, and somewhat sleepy, voice.

Eliza bounded over to him, nearly tripping over her dress in the process. She fell into Alexander’s arms, sobbing tears of relief into his shoulder.

“My love,” she managed to choke out through the tears, “I thought you were dead.”

“I promised you I would come back home,” he responded, pulling her awayfrom his body to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, “A Hamilton never breakshis promise.”


	2. I'm Pregnant

Vanessa sat by Nina’s side, holding her in her arms and calmly stroking her hair. The day had been so long for Nina and now she wanted nothing more than to be with the ones she loved. Benny was still at work when she got home, but Vanessa was there at her beck and call. 

The day had not started well for Nina. When she arose just before the sunrise, she immediately felt ill. She cursed the takeout that Benny had brought home the night before, but she went on and continued with her day. As the day progressed, the twisted feelings in her stomach continued, and if anything, got worse. By the time noon came around, she knew she couldn’t go on. 

Despite her internal protests to persevere and stay at work, Nina listened to the warnings from her body and took the train back home. When she reached 181st, she took out her phone to call Benny, but instead saw she had a missed call from Vanessa. In fact, she had several missed calls from Vanessa. Worried that something was wrong, Nina called her friend back.

When the line picked up, Vanessa spoke first, before Nina could even process what was going on.

“Nina! Fucking finally,” Vanessa said, relief present in her voice, “Girl, why didn’t you pick up your phone? Did you work through lunch again? Ay, I swear you are going to work yourself to death.”

Nina didn’t say a word, but instead groaned in response.

“Hun, are you okay?” Vanessa’s voice automatically switched to a motherly tone.

“Sick,” Nina managed to mutter out, “I left work early because everything hurts.”

“I’ll be right over.”

Before Nina could respond, Vanessa had already hung up. There was no use in calling her back, Vanessa could not be swayed once her mind was made up. Perhaps company wouldn’t be the worst thing, Nina thought as she continued her walk back to her apartment. Benny wouldn’t be home until nearly six, so having someone by her side might do her some good.

As soon as she stepped into her apartment, Nina made a beeline straight for her bedroom. She quickly changed out her work clothes and into an old Stanford shirt and pajama bottoms. As she stepped into the kitchen to make a pot of tea, she heard the front door open. 

“I’m in the kitchen,” she called out.

With a few seconds, Vanessa came bounding in, her jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

"Uh uh, you better get your ass in bed, missy," Vanessa demanded, stepping behind Nina to push her out of the kitchen, "You go lay down and I'll finish up in here."

Too tired to put up a fight, Nina obeyed and went straight back into her bedroom. She wasn't alone for long, as Vanessa soon reappeared, a steaming mug of the tea she had been making in her hand. Vanessa placed the mug down on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, she rubbed Nina's leg and cooed.

"What's wrong?"  
  
"Ugh, everything," Nina grumbled, grabbing at her stomach, "I woke up with a stomach ache and only got worse throughout the day. My back and boobs are killing me, I still feel nauseous and couldn't eat anything. I really hope I'm not coming down with something." 

Vanessa raised her hand and rested the back of it against Nina's forehead. She hummed to herself, "Well, you're not running a fever, so that's a good sign. Maybe you just ate something bad?"

"That's what I'm thinking," Nina replied, gently swatting Vanessa's hand away, "Benny took me to this new place in Harlem last night and I guess my dinner isn't agreeing with me."

"Well, I'm here for you, whatever you need," Vanessa smiled, "as long as you don't throw up, then I'm out."

The girls shared a laugh, Nina was happy to have her friend by her side. 

"Hey, shouldn't you be at work?" Nina asked, shifting to sit up against the bed frame.

Vanessa pursed her lips and shook her head, "Nah, it's Wednesday, hun. It's my day off."

"It's Wednesday?" Nina's eyes widened.

"Yeah..." Vanessa answered, a bit worried, "What's wrong?"

Nina looked up Vanessa, not quite sure what to say. 

"I'm gonna need you to go the pharmacy for me."

///

6:30 on the dot and Benny was finally home. The day had been long and stressful and all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Nina and watch some shitty cable movie. 

"Hey Nina," Benny called, taking his coat off, "I'm home. Where are you?"

No response came, but the sound of someone entering the living room caused Benny to turn. Nina walked in, holding a small, white object in her hand. She looked down at what was in her hand and then up at Benny, smiling widely.

Confused, Benny cocked an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"Benny," Nina stepped forward, showing Benny what she was holding, "I'm pregnant." 

Benny's breath caught in his throat, causing him to choke in response. He looked down at the small item, which he now realized to be a positive pregnancy test, and then back up to his fiance, tears in both of their eyes. 

Without saying a word, he embraced her tightly. Within seconds, heavy tears were falling from his eyes, which he didn't even bother to hold back. 

"We're gonna have a little family of our own," he choked out, "I can't believe it."

Nina pulled away and wiped the happy tears away, "I found out this afternoon. You would've been the first person to know if Vanessa wasn't already here."

"It doesn't matter if I was the first person to know or not," Benny replied, pulling Nina into his chest, "I'm just so happy to know... Does anyone else know?"

Nina shook her head, "I wanted to wait until I told you. We are supposed to have dinner at my parents' place next week, we can tell everyone then."

Benny smiled a wide, toothy grin, "That sounds great, everyone's gonna be there and they're gonna be so happy." Benny couldn't believe he was gonna be a father, that Nina was gonna be a mother. She was gonna be a great mother. Benny’s train of thought halted as  he laughed at a realization, "Dani's gonna be there, so that means the whole barrio's gonna know the minute she knows."

"That's fine," Nina smiled, reaching up to gently kiss Benny, "That just means this kid is gonna have so much love surrounding them before they're even born. I can't wait."

"Neither can I." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V̶a̶n̶e̶s̶s̶a̶ ̶1̶0̶0̶0̶%̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶p̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶k̶e̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶N̶i̶n̶a̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶p̶a̶r̶t̶m̶e̶n̶t̶
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @BeyondTheSunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr @BeyondTheSunrise


End file.
